Vocaloidix - The Forbidden Energy
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: Well, it is found out that a certain lyoko warrior is a fairy, whose powers are wanted from Franz Hopper. There will be battles (Not gory)!
1. A Kadic Fairy?

**Full Story title: **Vocaloidix - The forbidden energy.

**Short title: **Vocaloidix

**Chapter: **A Kadic Fairy?

**Summary: **When the news is leaked about a Fairy amongst the ordinary people of Kadic, how will the Lyoko gang cope? Maybe, it's one of them! This could reveal lots of secrets on Lyoko, and their lives! Code Lyoko x Vocaloid x Winx Club Crossover. (Please be nice on me, this is my first story!)

* * *

The day was just like any sunday in Kadic. For the lyoko gang, this involves a daily dose of fighting XANA on Lyoko, and tiring themselves out massively. The latter was mainly for Jeremie, who, like always, was typing away 150 words per minute on the super-computer with the others by his side. They were listening to the radio when the news came on.

"_There has been news that there is a real life Fairy - right here, in Kadic. People have assumed to see her on most Sunday afternoons in Kadic Park. As today is Sunday - keep your eyes peeled! You might see her!_" _The radio emitted._

"My god! That sounds awesome!" Aelita jumped up from the kneeling position she was in. Jeremie was the opposite.

"Aelita, don't you know that Fairies scientifically don't exist? The people who have assumed to see a fairy are probably psychos!" He laughed as he said the word 'Psycho' "Then again, if they do exist, that would be awesome, as I could marry her and have lots of little children with WINGS!" Odd fell over, laughing at the idea of him having children with a fairy. "Yeah... right." Yumi said matter-of-factly. "You have no experience of keeping an ordinary girl, let alone a magical one! They have bad tempers!"

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH!**" The others exclaimed.

"Well, it's sort of obvious, I mean, they have to fight witches and all that..." Yumi laughed. "Sort of like us with XANA!"


	2. It's her? Part 1

**Story title: **Vocaloidix - The forbidden energy.

**Chapter: **It's... her? Part 1

**Summary: **When the news is leaked about a Fairy amongst the ordinary people of Kadic, how will the Lyoko gang cope? Maybe, it's one of them! This could reveal lots of secrets on Lyoko, and their lives! Code Lyoko x Vocaloid x Winx Club Crossover. (Please be nice on me, this is my first story!)

**Couples in Chapter: **Ulrich x Yumi

* * *

The clock installed on the super computer struck 1 o'clock. Jeremie and the others, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi where still working at the supercomputer. "I have to go now! I uhh... it's my lunch time!" Yumi shouted whilst running off.

"Anyone realise how suspicious that sounded? She brought her lunch here! and the way she ran off!" Odd exclaimed.

"I'll follow her... plus, I have to speak to her... about something." Ulrich said. The others nodded at him to go, and he went off too. "I'll keep you updated!"

"I got a feeling this day is going to bring some weird truths to us..." Jeremie told Odd and Aelita. "What about you guys?" They agreed.

* * *

**With Ulrich following Yumi**.

Ulrich was running after Yumi, following her into Kadic Park. He stopped and hid a few metre's away to avoid her catching him.

Yumi looked at her watch "Hmm... the WinX should be here by now..."

_Ulrich to Jeremie Belpois:_ _She's meeting a group called the WinX. I've never heard of them. Probably just some kind of Japanese group, I'll keep watching though incase they're something else._

_Jeremie to Ulrich Stern: Ok. Remember to keep us informed!_

Right then, a group of 6 girls walked up to Yumi. "Good afternoon Yumi!" One with red hair by the name of Bloom ran ahead of the group and gave Yumi a big hug, making her nearly lose her balance.

"Hello Bloom!" Yumi Smiled. "You know, I think the news is spreading about... you know..."

"Don't worry! The more people that know, the better it will be!" Stella exclamed.

"Also, I'm still extremely thankful that you guys opted to tutor me here instead of me having to go to Alfea!"

_Ulrich to Jeremie Belpois: The WinX are a group of 6 girls. They are quite young - around 20, I'd say. It sounds like they're tutoring Yumi about something. I don't know what - but it's stopped her needing to go to Alfea - which I've never heard of._

_Jeremie to Ulrich Stern: They're probably tutoring her something that me and Aelita already know. I'm still quite surprised - she gets the highest scores - apart from me and Aelita, of course._

_Ulrich to Jeremie Belpois: Yeah, of course. You two are like Mr and Mrs Einstein! Well, I'll keep you informed._


	3. It's her? Part 2

**Story title: **Vocaloidix - The forbidden energy.

**Chapter: **It's... her? Part 2

**Summary: **When the news is leaked about a Fairy amongst the ordinary people of Kadic, how will the Lyoko gang cope? Maybe, it's one of them! This could reveal lots of secrets on Lyoko, and their lives! Code Lyoko x Vocaloid x Winx Club Crossover. (Please be nice on me, this is my first story!)

**Couples in Chapter: **Ulrich x Yumi

* * *

"No problem!" Bloom told Yumi. "Now, let's transform!"

_Ulrich to Jeremie Belpois: Uhh... I have just found the Kadic Fairy._

_Jeremie to Ulrich Stern: What do you mean?_

_Ulrich to Jeremie Belpois: It's... YUMI!_

_Jeremie to Ulrich Stern: What?_

_Ulrich to Jeremie Belpois: I mean it seriously! I took video footage!_

_Jeremie to Ulrich Stern: Come back to the factory. NOW!_

* * *

**In the factory**

"Well then Odd, I don't think your dream is going to turn true." Ulrich laughed.

"No fair! I wanted fairy children!" Odd faked crying. Aelita smiled.

"Well, if anyone is getting fairy children now, it's Ulrich!" Ulrich Blushed.

"What?" Everyone burst in laughter.

"No. Really." Ulrich said matter-of-factly.

* * *

**Later...**

****"Hey guys, I'm back!" Yumi ran back into the factory.

"Hmm?" Jeremie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... what's up? You guys don't look very happy to see me." Yumi asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU AR-" Odd began to shout but was shut up by Aelita.

"I know what you are trying to tell me... you guys followed me." Everyone nodded.


	4. Explainations and Secrets

**Story title: **Vocaloidix - The forbidden energy.

**Chapter: **Explainations... and secrets...

**Summary: **When the news is leaked about a Fairy amongst the ordinary people of Kadic, how will the Lyoko gang cope? Maybe, it's one of them! This could reveal lots of secrets on Lyoko, and their lives! Code Lyoko x Vocaloid x Winx Club Crossover. (Please be nice on me, this is my first story!)

**Couples in Chapter: **Ulrich x Yumi

* * *

"So... what is your talent?" Jeremie Asked.

"It's a rare technical power, called Vocaloidix. It disappeared 10 generations ago after the magical planet my mum's side comes from, Aneton, was destroyed. But, the queen at the time, Queen Marinone, my 10-great Grandmother, managed to escape with hopes of marrying someone on Earth and having a child, the next air to the Power, but when she had my 9-great Grandmother, she didn't have any magical powers. So, when Marinone died, the same people who destroyed Aneton thought the power had gone for good. This wasn't true though, as a bit of magic was in each generation of my mums side until it got to me. Somehow, my powers are stronger than even my 10-great grandmother!" Yumi explained.

"So... could you use it in Lyoko? To fight XANA?" Odd exclamed excitedly.

"Well, although my power is technical, I don't think I'll be able to use it on Lyoko. However, I should be able to fight XANA on Earth if needed." Yumi tells Odd, sadly.

"Hey guys! It looks like Franz is trying to message us on the Internet!" Aelita yelled gladly.

* * *

**Speaking with Franz Hopper**

****_Franz: Send Yumi to Lyoko right now._

_Jeremie: Why should we do that?_

_Franz: Just do it..._

_Jeremie: I'm not sending anyone to Lyoko without an explaination._

_Franz: She has the power I need. It gives the person who has it immunity to the digital sea. Also, if I take her power, she will die. This will do good for XANA._

_Jeremie: Well Franz, who's side are you on?_

_Franz: Just... send Yumi to Lyoko. No one else._

* * *

__"Yumi!" Ulrich exclamed "Run away! You can never fight XANA again, he wants your power! It's more dangerous than Aelita going to Lyoko on her own!"


	5. A plan

**Story: **Vocaloidix - the forbidden energy.

**Chapter:** Unleashed War

**Summary: **When the news is leaked about a Fairy amongst the ordinary people of Kadic, how will the Lyoko gang cope? Maybe, it's one of them! This could reveal lots of secrets on Lyoko, and their lives! Code Lyoko x Vocaloid x Winx Club Crossover. (Please be nice on me, this is my first story!)

* * *

In Kadic it was the morning after the truth was revealed. Luckily, currently no one else knew the secret that Yumi was extraordinary in such an unimaginable way. Not even Sissi, now who'd believe that...

It was lunchtime, and as normal, the lyoko gang (Including Yumi) was sat around their normal table, 2nd to From front, next to the window. But, they weren't talking about XANA. They we're talking about who seemed to no longer be their alley - Franz Hopper.

"Guys, I have a plan which will allow me to avoid Franz whilst still doing my bit against XANA." Yumi started to explain, everyone was eager to hear "Well, as Franz and XANA most likely know, I am now unable to fight on lyoko knowing the risk that would come with it. So therefor, they will resort to mainly attacking Earth, so they can still attack me. But, like I said yesterday before we realised that Franz was also no longer an alley, I can use my powers on Earth to fight. So when they do attack Earth, I can fight them off whilst you 4 head to the factory."

"But XANA get's stronger with every battle - and Franz will too, as he is allied with XANA in this case. I'm thinking your plan might work one or two times, but, after a while surely XANA will become more powerful then you?"

"I've heard from the Winx that if you save someone from your home planet, you get superior powers. That could be true, and if it is then that will be great! Otherwise, we'd just have to hope they attack on sunday afternoon when the Winx are here. Oh, I just jinked us all! Oops! Better touch wood!" Yumi exclamed then touched wood.


	6. First Battle

Once again, it was a ordinary day for everyone in Kadic. Yumi, who had been put down a year for secret reasons, was with the rest of the gang doing Gym. Everyone now new of Yumi's powers, and she was stronger than ever. That was, unless it was to do with running. She was never good at running.

"Ishiyama go faster!" Jim encoraged Yumi. She was doing a 500 metre run. Just as she was nearing 50 metre's away from the finish line, Jeremie's laptop started beeping from his bag. XANA had activated a tower.

Yumi had soon finished the 500 Metre run and when she got told that XANA had an activated tower to deactivate, she said she'd just stay on Earth, and she'd protect Earth if anything bad happened. Then, with an excuse (Jim, can we go to the infirmary? We all have massive migranes.) Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita set off to deactivate the tower on lyoko.

XANA didn't seem to be attacking Earth at first. However, during the next period, which was Science with Mrs Hurtz, screams could be heard coming down the hallway. "Great..." Yumi thought "I'm going to have to fight XANA." Everyone looked out the door, including Yumi. Other students, including Hiroki, were running away from Jim. He was XANAfied.

"Yumi, can you do something about this?" Sissi asked. She was being awfully nice since Yumi was discovered as a fairy. Yumi then transformed.

* * *

**What Yumi's transformation looks like**

****She is in the fetal position when wires come and cover up her (clothed) body. The wires then turn into energy, taking Yumi with it. She then rises from the bottom of the screen, clicks her fingers and her Winx outfit (Which was just Energy before) forms it's shape.

* * *

"Musical Boom!" Yumi exclamed. The battle had bugun.


	7. Author's note (Sorry!)

*Authors note*

I'm sorry, but I've seemed to have lost interest in this story, I will update this when I am back into it, but for now just wait, okay?

Thank you!

EmmaKoeni 2013


End file.
